


Shameful Night Story

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: Gen, Night Tales Deceive, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: For better or worse, Chia's a monster making jaws drop. A parody of Night Tales Deceive by Jin.





	

I’m not scared,  
As the night covers me up  
Smiling as I skip,  
It should be fine if I complain now  
Hey, can I talk for a bit?  
It’s about some shameful habits  
But I can’t keep quiet now  
I’ll be super quick,  
So, will you listen?

Well,  
I’ll tell you all  
There’s something strange  
About me  
I’ve covered it up,  
But it always troubles me  
One day-  
That was about  
Ten years ago-  
My grandmother  
Died in front of me  
Not seeing that I had no heart,  
She said “You’re a kind girl.”  
Since then, I’ve been a ‘sweet girl’  
The only one I couldn’t fool died  
I’ve always been just a monster  
Oh, sorry!  
Please don’t cry!  
I’m just telling a story!

Oh, how shameful!  
So disgraceful!  
I lie about it all  
It’s the truth-yet you can’t see through my smile  
I’m deceiving,  
Turn the other way  
As the lies pile up  
Once again,  
I feel no mirth

Reading-could vanish very soon,  
A girl who nibbles on stories  
Writing-could cry in a second,  
A boy who hates lies  
Yes, I used them,  
As they thought I was a ‘sweet girl’,  
And their hearts were hurt,  
As they noticed the truth  
Shuji is no longer alive,  
So there’s no way I can go on living  
Is that a lie?  
No, not this time!  
My black soul says that I have to go

Oh, how shameful!  
Listen closely!  
I feel nothing  
Doesn’t matter if it’s my ego, my lies, or the truth  
Tell me I’m not human, then I can die  
I’m just a monster making jaws drop

Oh, how shameful!  
How I hate it!  
Come on, listen to me!  
You look distressed, but  
I can’t be saved!  
You say “I’ll help you live!”?  
Oh, you two are strange  
“Whoops, I messed up!”  
As always, I’ll be living in a shameful life


End file.
